Meeting summary 070806
From the pen of Miss Zibu Mntambo: Hello Fellow Toastmasters In this very important month of August we need to pay respect and homage to all the phenomenal women who have had an impact in our lives. This was the theme for the meeting and once Carla Sargo (our president) opened the meeting and welcomed everyone, we did our usual round of introductions. Each member and visitor had to make mention of who those special ladies were in their lives. ‘On a point’ Ceri James gave a brilliant presentation on the lowdown of what happened at the Golden Gavel Skills course and gave us some food for thought on some of the points that were presented at the workshop such as: Before you endeavor in anything, know your purpose Be clear, concise and to the point Whatever you say must follow the SICR rule: sense, interpret, evaluate, respond Once delivered, evaluate your success. In keeping with the theme, Dave Hardingham gave a toast to Hillary Clinton for still wanting to run for president, despite all the drama introduced into her life by dear old Bill. After much anticipation, Agnes Lutukai took over the reigns of the meeting and proceeded to keep us entertained with a collection of witty quotations related to great women of all time. Our Grammarian, Isobel Joubert, introduced the word of the day, “power”, and with a powerful analogy about how an eagle goes through re-birth, challenged all speakers to make use of it. She did a fantastic job of keeping the ums, use of grammar as well as other unnecessary fillers in check. Flicka Steenberg: ‘The gospel of toilet paper’, took the plunge and did her CC1. She took a different approach to the objectives by illustrating similarities between people and different types of toilet paper. Ceri James: ‘Soft, sensual and silky’, tackled his CC2 with confidence and passion, definitely gave us a lot of interesting information about the distillation process of whiskey and the fundamental difference between whiskey, scotch and bourbon. Matthew Hindley: ‘Lets go Diving’, completed his CC3, and gave us a fantastic way of relieving stress by enticing our appetites for deep sea diving. He gave us a list of benefits which illustrated why this was a no-brainer. Congratulations to you all and we look forward to your next speeches. Further congratulations go to Mpho Moseki who for a first attempt did a splendid job with the timekeeping, Coralie Rutherford for stepping up to the Chief Evaluator role for the evening and Richard Riche for imaginative table topics. The evening was wrapped up with the award ceremony and raffle draw. Prizes for best speaker, best table topics speaker and best evaluator went to Flicka Steenberg, Kendal Hunt and Zibu Mntambo respectively. We received great feedback from our visitors who promised they would be joining the club soon!! A big thank you to: Somi Bamela Alan Powell Danie Roux Rev Dos Santos Christa Roux Brett Green We will hold you to it! And finally Agnes handed the meeting back to Carla and the meeting was adjourned. The next meeting will be held on the 22 August. Looking forward to seeing you all again. That’s all for today!! Zibu Mntambo VPE Public Relations 4th Dimension Toastmasters